1. Field
The technology of present application relates generally to wireless communication devices, and more specifically to electrical connections for internal antenna assemblies.
2. Background
Wireless devices use a variety of different types of antennas. The styles can be classified in two generic categories: external and internal. External antennas are generally more efficient than internal antennas. But internal antennas are less prone to damage and usually more aesthetically pleasing. The technology of the present application generally relates to internal antennas and can be used with single or multi-band antennas.
Internal antenna can be made using a number of different methodologies. One method of making internal antennas is a stamped metal or embossing technique. The stamped metal technique uses thin metal that is stamped and formed into the size and shape needed to form the needed radiator design. This piece of metal is then connected to a non-conductive carriage to form the antenna assembly. Another technique used to manufacture antennas is the flexible film approach. This technique uses a thin layer of conductive material such as copper attached to a think non-conductive substrate such as Capton or Mylar. The substrate has a thin layer of adhesive on the back surface. To form the radiator geometry, the copper that is not needed is removed by using conventional printed circuit board manufacturing methods. This flexible film is then attached to a rigid structure such as the antenna carriage or the handset housing wall. Yet another method of manufacturing antennas is the multi-shot injection molded, selectively plated technique. The multi-shot technique usually has an injection molded base of non platable plastic with a platable plastic injection molded onto selective portions of the base. The platable plastic is then metalized using one of many various techniques, such as, for example, electroplating. Another method of to manufacture antennas includes a laser direct structure methodology. The laser direct structure methodology uses a plastic carrier that can be activated by a laser such that a portion of the carrier in the radiator pattern is platable. The activated portion of the laser direct structure plastic is than plated using a conventional plating technique, such as electroplating.
Against this background, improved internal antennas are still desirous.